create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Starrygrays/No More Magic (Fan-fic)
Part 1 On an early morning in the Diaz's household, Astrid was out cold in her bed, not wanting to be waken up by anything. She was having a dream about something, when it was suddenly interrupted by a blinding light. Astrid blinked her eyes open, and squinted when she saw the curtains had been thrown open. "Come on, rise and shine sleepy head!" Star said with energy. Star... Astrid put her pillow over her head. Of course her older sister would be the one to wake up at the crack of dawn with energy, on the other hand, Astrid would rather stay in bed. The blankets were lifted off of Astrid, and Astrid shot a glare at Star seeing she had used her wand to lift them off of her. "You can't sleep if you don't have any blanket, now get up!" Star commanded. Reluctantly, Astrid slowly crawled out of her bed, and yawned while stretching her arms. She took her wand from of her night stand, and stood up. She waved it, and instantly poofed into her clothes. Next, was hair. She looked in the mirror, horrified by her poofy and fuzzy hair. Astrid tried different hairstyles, until she felt a half-down half-up hairstyle with a ribbon suited best. Star had been ready for school way before Astrid, so she was downstairs eating the breakfeast Mrs. Diaz had made for her. Astrid looked around, seeing even Marco wasn't awake yet. Astrid sat down next to Star, and ate the pancakes that were put out for her. A few minutes later, Marco had finally come out of his room, with bags under his eyes. Star tilted her head. "Marco, you look pretty tired." She commented. Marco slumped in his chair. "Biology project... I forgot about it so I finished it all last night." He said yawning. Astrid swallowed a piece of her food. "Oh, I finished that over a week ago. How did you manage to forget about that?" She asked. "I was too busy worrying about other tests, and Miss Skullnick's huge exam today wasn't going to help either." Marco said tiredly. "Ooooh. The exam on the world thingy?" Star asked. "History of world countries." Astrid corrected her. "Whoopsie! I didn't know that." Star said shrugging her shoulders. After they all finished breakfeast, they said goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Diaz, and ran off to catch the bus. When they arrived at school, Astrid was already ''so ''glad to see Britney was nagging about something yet again. "How does a girl complain so much!" Astrid exclaimed in annoyance. "You'd probably know." Star said with a snicker, which resulted in her being zapped by Astrid's wand. Marco looked behind him, and had spotted Jackie. He gulped, his eyes going wide and his heart beating out of his chest. Jackie rode down on her skateboard, and glanced at Marco. She smiled and waved, but continued skateboarding down the hall. "W-wow. Jackie is amazing.. did you guys even see? She waved to me!" Marco said happily. Star high-fived him. "That's the best it's been in weeks!" She exclaimed. "More like months.." Astrid muttered under her breath. The bell rang, and all of the students rushed off to class. "This is going to be soo boring." Star groaned as she entered the classroom. What she didn't know though, is that a certain bird was watching her from a distance. He laughed evilly. "It will be in no time, until that wand is completely destroyed, Star Butterfly!" He said out loud. Part 2 "But, I got an F!" Marco whined. It was lunch time, and after a long, energy-taking test, Marco had gotten back a failing grade on it. Star patted his shoulder. "It's not that bad, you'll get it back up, Marco. But look, I got a C!" Star said proudly. "Alright, Star!" Janna said, high fiving her friend. "I got a D, but it's not like I care." Janna said, shrugging her shoulders. "What did you get, Astrid?" Star asked her younger sister. Astrid slowly held up her paper, which the friends gawked at. "A+? How?! Even some of the best students failed that test!" Janna exclaimed, slowly glancing at Marco. "Yea.. but it was easy, I studied for over 4 weeks for this test." Astrid explained. Suddenly, a loud boom was heard. A girl with black hair in two messy ponytails, and turquoise eyes, rode into the lunch room on her bike. She stopped it in front of Star's table, and sat down next to Astrid. "What goes on, my people?" She asked. "Hey, Em." Astrid said, fist-bumping her. Emily Jackson, who went by Em, was close friends with Star, Astrid, and Marco. She blew her bangs out of her face. "So, Marco, heard you bombed your test?" Em asked. Marco glared at Em. "Why is everyone finding out?!" He complained. "Maybe because you screamed 'Oh no I failed' to the whole class when we got the tests back today." Janna answered. Star frowned, feeling bad for Marco. He always did well on tests, and this really seemed to be pushing down on him. As she thought for a moment, her eyes lit up when she thought of an idea. "Y'know, this lunch room is pretty B-O-R-I-N-G." Star exaggerated. "What if we, maybe made it to your liking Marco?" She suggested. Astrid and Marco exchanged nervous looks. "Um, it's fine Star, you don't have to." Marco said. "Please, I insist that I do!" Star said. "Star that's not really a good idea-" Astrid was too late. "Rainbow Collision!" Star yelled, holding her wand up. The wand sparkled, and rainbow started shooting everywhere. The students ducked, but Astrid sighed in relief seeing nothing was going wrong. The walls were rainbow, and it was actually starting to look nice. Well.. until, the wand started shaking. "Um.. Star what's wrong with your wand?" Marco asked, slowly standing and backing up. Star looked confused. "I don't know!" She said. The wand started glowing bright, and Astrid gasped. "Everyone, run and take cover!" She yelled. The students ducked under the lunch tables, but the wand caused an explosion of rainbow to happen, and the whole school flooded with a rainbow ocean. The students were swept outside, and coughed as they were covered in rainbow. Astrid stood up, and wiped some rainbow goop off of her dress. She helped Marco, Janna, and Em up. Marco groaned, but then looked around frantically. "Where's Star?" He said nervously. Star was in a tree, and had groaned, her hair a mess and her wand on the ground. Astrid, and Marco helped Star down. Star picked up her wand, looked at it, and then at the school. "What happened..?" She asked. Astrid used her own wand, and cleaned the students off, but there was too much rainbow for her wand to clean it up alone. "Star.. I need your help." She said. Star lifted up her wand to clean up some of the rainbow. The wand glowed, but then stopped. She shook the wand, but saw it wasn't working. Astrid walked over to her. "Lemme see." She said. She opened the wand, and checked the unicorn that charged the wand. It was still running, and was healthy. She shut the wand confused. "Your magic never went that haywire before, Star." Marco commented. Astrid look nervous. "Yea.. we gotta get it checked." She said. But, Astrid had a bad feeling the wand acting strange would lead to something bad. TBC Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil